A la recherche de la vérité
by Sollina
Summary: Je m'appelle Cara Mallory, quand j'avais douze ans on m'a enlevé et séquestré, ma jumelle et moi, pendant deux ans. Ma sœur, elle n'a jamais été retrouvée. Treize ans plus tard me voilà au SGC pour travailler mais j'y suis aussi pour trouver des réponses


**Titre :** A la recherche de la vérité.

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Cara Mallory, quand j'avais douze ans on m'a enlevé et séquestré, ma jumelle et moi, pendant deux ans. Ma sœur, elle n'a jamais été retrouvée. Treize ans plus tard me voilà au SGC pour travailler mais j'y suis aussi pour trouver des réponses et enfin retrouver ma sœur.

**Couple : **OC/Daniel Jackson

**D : **Les personnages ne sont pas de moi sauf Cara et sa famille, pour ceux connaissant « Legend of the Seeker », ils reconnaitront sans doute quelques allusions à cet univers. Mon histoire se passe à la fin de la série avec l'apparition de plein d'autre perso.

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue.**

Cara est née dans un petit ranch de Nash ville, en plein printemps. Elle est arrivée, avec sa sœur Gilliane, dans une famille aimante, toute les deux blondes comme leur mère et les yeux bleues de leur père. Sa mère, une brillante scientifique travaillait pour le compte de l'armée. Wade Mallory, avant Wade Amnell, avait décidé de travailler à domicile pour s'occuper de sa famille, elle portait souvent des tenues stricte de travail, même chez elle, ses cheveux blond souvent attaché en chignon et ses verts caché par de fines lunettes. Le père de Cara, Richard Mallory, était colonel dans l'armée de l'aire, il servait fièrement son pays et se trouvait souvent en mission de terrain. Il avait les cheveux châtains, bien coupé à la façon militaire et des yeux bleus plein de détermination.

Avant Cara et Gilliane, deux garçons avait vu le jour, Malik âgé à ce moment de quatre ans, portrait craché de Richard tout comme Dorian âgé de deux ans. Cara grandit paisiblement aux milieux des chevaux. Une nourrice aidé Wade à s'occuper de toute la famille surtout que celle-ci s'agrandit avec l'arrivé de Sacha quand les jumelles eurent deux ans, il était comme Wade, les cheveux blond et des yeux verts très éveillé.

A six ans, Cara savait déjà lire et comprenait plein de sujet compliqué. En rigolant sa mère disait souvent que c'était de sa faute, à force de travailler devant les enfants, elle leur inculquait des notions bien supérieur à leur âge. Malik comme Dorian avait plusieurs classes d'avances et Sacha suivait la même route que le reste de ses frères et sœurs. Cara vécue une enfance heureuse, mais avec l'absence de son père. Elle attendait son retour et lui demandait toujours de raconter ses exploits au service de son pays. Elle était toujours en admiration devant son père. Mais tout son monde bascula l'année de ses douze ans.

Ce jour là, avait commencé comme tous les autres. Cara et sa sœur avait pu parler à leurs père via le téléphone car celui-ci encore en mission, puis après avoir dit au revoir à leur mère qui travailler sur un projet important, elles étaient parties de la maison pour aller suivre les derniers cours avant leur examen de fin de lycée. Bientôt elles seraient admises dans les plus grandes universités du pays.

Personne n'était venu les chercher à la fin des cours, Malik qui venait d'avoir son permis ne voulait pas se coltiner ses sœurs devant ses amis comme il leurs avait fait comprendre. Et Wade devait être plongé dans ses expériences et n'avait pas vu l'heure passé. Cara et Gilliane c'étaient de faire le chemin pour rentrer à pied. Mais alors qu'elles étaient sur la route déserte de circulation, une camionnette noire s'était arrêtée devant elle et hommes masqués en étaient sortie. Sur le coup surprises, elles avaient essayé de fuir mais sans succès, pour les calmer on leurs injecta un sédatif.

Cara fut retrouvée errante dans le désert du Nevada, deux ans plus tard, la seule tenue qu'elle portait était une chemise d'hôpital taché de sang par endroit. Ce sont des militaires en exercice qu'ils la trouvèrent. Quand les médecins de l'hôpital militaire où elle fut transférée l'examinèrent, ils trouvèrent des marques et des cicatrices prouvant qu'elle avait torturé, elle souffrait aussi de carence alimentaire mais le plus était une amnésie complète de son incarcération. Elle ne savait où elle avait enfermé et surtout qu'était devenue sa sœur. Cara garde encore des cicatrices sur elle.

Cara fut hospitalisé pendant un an, pour pouvoir se remettre de son enlèvement tant sur l'aspect physique que mental. Quand on l'autorisa enfin à rentrer chez elle, elle trouva un foyer détruit par les évènements. Malik s'était engagé dans l'armée et n'arrivait plus à la regarder en face. Richard avait doublé ses missions et ne rentrait pratiquement plus. Wade fut engagée pour travailler dans la zone 51 et laissa son foyer au soin d'une nourrice. Seule Dorian et Sacha essayaient de rester le plus normal possible, comme avant. Cara failli craquer plusieurs fois surtout quand elle vit que les affaires de Gilliane avait été mis dans des cratons. Un an après qu'on est retrouvé Cara, les autorités décidèrent de classer l'affaires sans suites, et la famille décidèrent qu'il fallait organiser une veillée funéraire pour Gilliane. On enterra Gilliane, ou plutôt le cercueil vide de Gilliane, dans le cavôt familiale des Mallory. Pendant toute la cérémonie, Cara n'arrêtait pas de répéter que sa sœur était en vie et qu'elle le sentait, mais personne ne voulait la croire.

A 16 ans, Cara entra à l'université pour étudier les sciences. Elle se plongea à fond dedans pour oublier son passé douloureux. Portant encore sur elle les traces de son traumatisme passé, elle ne se fit pas beaucoup d'amis et traversa les études sans vraiment s'amuser. Lorsqu'elle dormait d'horribles cauchemars venaient, chaque nuit, lui rappeler la triste vérité sur l'absence de sa sœur. Elle entendait une langue inconnue et elle se trouvait dans un univers irréel proche de la science fiction.

A 24 ans, elle sortie de ses études avec une très bonne mention, elle était maintenant titulaire d'un doctorat de recherche génétique et immunologique. Plusieurs de ses travaux avaient été publiés et certains furent utilisés à des fins militaires. On l'engagea pour travailler à la zone 5, auprès de sa mère. Mais, certain niveaux lui était interdit. En travaillant là bas elle rencontra Cole Patterson, un jeune lieutenant plein d'ambition. Elle était enfin heureuse, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui se fichait royalement de ses cicatrices et ne lui poser non plus trop de question sur leurs origines. Au bout de cinq mois de relation intense et passionnel voire même sauvages dans les couloirs de la zone 51, Cara découvrit qu'elle était enceinte. Elle allait fonder sa famille. Elle s'était déjà exercé sur ses nièces et elle se sentait prête à devenir mère. Neuf mois plus tard naquit Galatée une jolie petite fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bruns. Malgré se bonheur, Cole et Cara se séparèrent, Cole essayant de préserver sa carrière et Cara, car depuis sa maternité des souvenirs de sa captivité lui revenait et elle ne voulait pas faire subir cela à Cole. Ensemble, ils optèrent pour la garde partagé et décidèrent de rester en bon terme pour le bien être de Galatée.

Un an après ces évènements, Richard proposa à sa fille d'intégrer un programme top secret où ses capacités seraient la bienvenue. N'étant pas militaire, son père la recommanda sérieusement. Elle fut très heureuse quand elle reçu enfin sa convocation pour passer l'entretien préliminaire avant d'établir son laboratoire au SGC.

Cara avait rendez vous au SGC en fin de mâtiné. Elle se prépara en revêtant un tailleur noir strict et classe, elle avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux lâché, ne les attachant que quand elle travailler en laboratoire. Elle alla réveiller sa fille pour l'emmener chez Cole, s'était sa semaine de garde. Cara lui avait demandé si elle pouvait la poser plus tôt en alla à son entretient. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il s'était séparé, elle savait qu'elle aurait pu éviter cette rupture si elle n'avait pas été si entêté à retrouver sa sœur.

Elle déposa Galatée et après quelque recommandation elle reparti sur la route vers la base du SGC. Quand elle arriva devant la barrière, elle vit que c'était du sérieux, son père lui avait tout expliqué et elle avait eu le droit à une vidéo explicatif sur le projet stargate. Elle montra sa carte et on lui indiqua qu'une place lui était réservée, une place privé, Cara n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple travail de laboratoire mais sans doute un poste bien plus important. Elle se gara et sortit de sa voiture. Le paysage qui bordait la base était vraiment superbe, Galatée aimerait sans doute un jour s'y promenait, si bien sûr c'était autorisé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

-Dit moi bonne chance Gilliane, souffla Cara.

Cara ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Gilliane des qu'elle se voyait dans un miroir. Etant jumelle, Gilliane devait être toujours son portrait. Elles étaient deux gouttes d'eaux, même leurs parents les avaient toujours confondus. Cara se lança un sourire à elle-même comme Gilliane l'aurait fais pour lui donner courage, elle vérifia aussi qu'aucune de ses cicatrices n'étaient visibles. Elle sentit alors une ombre dernière son épaule. Son cœur s'emballa et quand elle se retourna elle lança une prise d'auto défense sur la personne derrière elle. Cara avait pris des cours d'auto défense après son enlèvement pour éviter que ça se reproduise, Malik lui avait même appris à utiliser des armes blanches et à feu. Quand l'inconnu fut à terre, Cara se dit qu'elle avait peut être réagis d'une manière excessive, elle avait peut être mis un officier à terre, mauvaise pub pour un premier jour. Elle s'agenouilla vers l'inconnu, celui-ci relava la tête. Cara le reconnu, elle l'avait vu dans la vidéo, il expliquait les origines de la porte des étoiles.

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, Docteur Jackson.

-C'est une manie chez vous, de toujours mettre les gens à terre.

-Non, sauf quand on me surprend par derrière.

Cara l'aida à se relever. Heureusement, il n'avait rien, mais bon Cara aurait préférer rencontrait le Daniel Jackson d'une autre manière.

-Ca ne fait rien, je ne vous ai jamais vu avant et vous êtes ?

-Docteur Cara Mallory, docteur en génétique et immunologie. J'ai rendez vous avec le général O'neill pour recevoir mes affectations.

-Ravie de vous rencontrez, mais la prochaine évitez de me mettre à terre.

Ils arrivèrent vers le poste de contrôle. Daniel passa sans encombre mais Cara déclencha le détecteur. Sur l'ordre du soldat qui surveillait se poste, elle sortit de sous sa veste un petit poignard. Elle d'eut le laisser et le soldat lui conseilla que si à l'avenir elle voulait le garder sur elle, il fallait une autorisation, surtout qu'elle n'était que scientifique.

-Vous êtes de plus en plus surprenante, déclara Daniel.

-Si vous saviez la vérité, vous me prendrez pour une folle.

-Essayez toujours.

-Pour faire court, à douze on m'a enlevé et séquestré pendant deux ans. Je m'en suis sortie mais pas ma sœur jumelle, elle est toujours portait disparu.

-Je suis désolé, répondit avec sincérité Daniel.

L'ascenseur arriva au niveau où se trouver le bureau du général O'neill. Daniel et Cara en sortirent et à une intersection tous les deux se séparèrent en se disant à une prochaine fois. Cara était contente que Daniel ne lui pose pas plus de question, on la voyait souvent comme une bête de foire juste après et on lui demandait même des détails sordide, se qui au long terme devenait gênant. Elle arriva devant la porte du bureau et après avoir vérifié que son tailleur n'avait pas le moindre faux pli, elle frappa à la porte.

-Entrez !

Cara ouvrit la porte pour faire face au général O'neill, sont père n'arrêtait pas de parler de cette homme, de sa bravoure et de ses exploits. Le moment de vérité allait approcher, car Cara avait une demande particulière à formuler en plus de son travail de laboratoire. Elle voulait intégrer une équipe SG pour explorer des planètes et surtout découvrir enfin la vérité sur sœur. Car depuis qu'elle avait vu la vidéo du SGC, d'étranges images de son subconscient lui revenait et cette fois beaucoup plus claire. Il y a quinze ans, elle avait été enlevé par des Goau'ld et elle voulait la vérité.


End file.
